Thumbelina
by FreyrFnk
Summary: Rivaille discovers being the size of a child is not for the faint of heart. SnK prompt - Chibi!Rivaille. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Prompt on SnKKink Meme – chibi-sized Rivaille

**Raiting:** G/K

* * *

**Thumbelina**

* * *

The chime of the morning bell woke up and Rivaille rolled over to slide out of bed, half-conscious of what he was doing… and promptly fell to the floor in a painful heap.

"Ah!" Short, raspy and soft before the whimper of pain that overtook the hoarse shout.

His body _ached_ like no other, more than was normal for a night spent drinking. He knew his limits, he knew when to stop – and even if he woke with a hangover on those rare occasions when self-control was pointless – the hangovers were never _this_ bad. It felt as though he'd been stretched and then squashed, a cramped feeling that was almost claustrophobic. Not to mention he couldn't recall the last time something as simple as falling from the bed would hurt so bad, even with the ringing in his head and nausea that curled in his gut. Not to mention he couldn't recall the last time he'd_ fallen_ out of bed at all.

"Fucking… ugh, my head… what the hell _happened_ last night?"

Grumble, garbled – in a voice unlike his own but his head thudded too loudly to notice – and when stomach gave a sharp lurch that had skin prickling with sweat and chills, a toilet was the only thing on his mind. No way was he going to clean up a fucking mess when he already felt like shit.

His legs quaked, he stumbled – but he made it in time to expel whatever was left from last night's drunken festivities. It was only after gagging on the putrid taste and wiping moisture from his eyes with some tissue that something… _odd_ dawned on Rivaille. Well, really – it wasn't until he turned to the sink to wash his hands.

Instead of looking at his reflection in the mirror behind a faucet, he was looking _up_ at the edge of the fucking monstrosity.

'_What?'_

Eyes widened, as a thought occurred. Certainly everything hadn't magically enlarged… which could really only mean he'd somehow shrunk. Attention snapped down to his hands, small fingers – not shrunken… a _fucking child's_ fingers. Near free of callouses that marked his own, thin arms, the knobby knees and thin ankles… oh fuck. _No… no, no, no, nonononono_. Staving panic he dashed from the room, grabbed for a something to stand on that turned out to be several books and balancing precariously on them to stare, slack jawed, at his expression.

_No._

Big eyes, a child's eyes – delicate features, the soft curve of a jaw rather than sharp jut… slender neck, thin shoulders, mussed hair. He smiled… sort of. Opened his mouth at any rate.

"What. The. Fuck."

He had baby teeth! Well, not all of them – but some of them looked that way. No. How had this happened?! It was ridiculous. Implausible and Rivaille almost fell again, scrambling from the book-stool. His head hurt worse than ever, heart pounding as the panic returned with a fury. Rivaille was chagrined to feel the hot moisture of tears at the edges of his eyes as he scrambled from the room – heedless of the over-sized shirt that danced around his knees like a night dress. He had to find Erwin, because certainly Erwin would have some idea of what happened… or Hanji…

_Hanji_.

Rivaille's eyes narrowed and he nearly fell over coming to a stop and changing direction for the mad-woman's room… more like lab to be honest.

**~ ~ * Are there stories about… about little people? * ~ ~**

"HANJI!"

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

Glass shattered and Hanji Zoe shrieked while leaping up from her chair. Her sample! Her glorious, glorious sample! Smashed, ruined, _gone_ because some little monster felt the need to bang on her door and scream! Fingers curled in her hair, jaw hung lax and wide-eyes were fixated on the mess in her floor.

It was a moment before her arms fell, chin dropped and light made a mirror of the glasses. Lips pressed into a line, sharp and thin.

Rivaille stumbled forward when the door was jerked open, looking up and up he stumbled several steps back, eyes wide. Hanji stood there, hair in disarray, glasses hiding her eyes and yet he could still see the dark rings of sleeplessness. He'd heard the glass shatter. Heard her shriek… heard the silence. Rivaille shuffled, far too aware of this far too fragile fucking body and the waves of murderous intent pouring off the normal genial scientist.

"Hanji?"

Fuck this voice, already high it sounded like a squeak. Hanji was glowering with every molecule of her being, hands fisted and teeth grinding. Who the fuck brought a kid to the Recon Corps headquarters?! Who let them run around and come banging on her door like they knew her?! She took one step, and another – but paused when the pipsqueak spoke.

It was like a light bulb flickering to life over her head.

The anger faded, sucked clear out of her for another gape of disbelief that cracked quickly, collapsed into a gale of laughter. Rivaille glowered. Stupid bitch, who was she laughing at?!

"R-Rivaille!? What the… the hell happened… t-to you?!"

She could hardly ask for all the laughing, try as she might to hold it in she could hardly stand. This was just too ridiculous, a sleepless night of booze and sobering up and then her missing experiment, the broken sample – and here Lance Corporal Rivaille – Humanity's Strongest Soldier stood… barely a meter tall and looking for all the world like a pissed off little kid.

Well, he was. And it was entirely too adorable for the woman to contain herself.

"I don't know."

Holy fucks he was cute, his voice was cute, those big, angry eyes were cute… oh she just wanted to wrap him in some fucking Titan pajamas and carry him around. Odd feeling that, she wasn't overly maternal. But… he didn't know. Hanji nearly had control of herself, snicker as she crouched to be on eye level. Rivaille glared and Hanji hummed, smiling wickedly before swooping the man-child up in her arms and practically skipping back into her room. Regardless of his struggles and curses – escape was a distant dream and so Rivaille settled for glaring moodily.

It really wasn't helping the image of pissed-toddler. Not at all. Hanji's smirk widened.

"You realize you're only wearing a shirt, right?"

Oh this was too fucking good. Rivaille's eyes were the size of saucers, pink coated his cheeks and he was so tense she thought he might shatter from muscle strain. The woman laughed, dropping the Corporal on her bed and turning to clean up the broken sample.

"It's okay, I have something you can wear."

She sing-songed, already imagining the _reactions_ when she hauled Rivaille to see Erwin. Speaking of, she was surprised he didn't go there first… ah… maybe he thought she would know what happened to him. Well, she didn't. Last thing she remembered was Petra dancing on the table while stripping off her uniform. It was a damn sexy sight and Hanji lamented not remembering how that ended.

"What do you have?"

He was hesitant, suspicious of what Hanji could possibly have that would fit the tiny body he now inhabited. Rivaille realized minutes later, after he was dropped carelessly on her unmade bed while she rifled through a closet, that he should have run. Run like hell.

"Here we are!" Hanji sang, spinning to face Rivaille with a grin that would've sent lesser men running.

Would've sent him running too if he weren't hemmed between a wall and Hanji, eyes wide and fixed, slack jawed and disbelieving on the… _thing_ in her hands. Her grin only widened before she lunged, Rivaille yelped (an embarrassingly squeaky sound). He kicked, he punched and thrashed but it did nothing. Strong as he was as an adult, this fucking body was fucking useless and he was royally screwed.

"Let me go fucking psycho!" He hissed, aiming a head-but that missed and struck her shoulder instead.

"Ha ha, Rivaille calm down." Hanji was far too happy about this shit.

Half an hour later Rivaille sat on the edge of the bed, legs dangling off and expression sour, glowering across the room at the woman nursing many a bruise that he felt some satisfaction over.

"I hate you." He intoned, Hanji waved him off.

"You look adorable." She sighed, looking back over her shoulder.

Indeed he did, snuggled in a warm (though he would deny it fervently) and comfortable suit. It had a hood, sleeves that clung to ankles and wrists and all of the defining features of a panda. Black and white did suit him, Hanji surmised – and the sleepy, if angry, eyes only added to what she called adorable. Now, she just had to drag him to Erwin. Second opinions never hurt and Rivaille seemed reluctant to try and flee… good thing she'd had to tear that shirt or he'd have some alternative to escape in.

"Well I'm going for a shower, don't leave!" A finger pointed at him, face serious.

Rivaille stared at the idiot incredulously. Was she really fucking _ordering_ him around?! She really had lost her fucking mind. Still, he didn't answer and Hanji grinned before sauntering from the room – shower bag tossed over one shoulder. Rivaille heard the lock click.

Idiot.

As if he couldn't pick a damned lock. Counting for five minutes, he shoved himself from the bed and strolled to the door – a quick test confirmed it was indeed locked. With a roll of his eyes, the panda-suited Corporal turned to her desk. One quick, neat rummage later (amazing how well muscles remembered quick picking from so many years of stealing) and he had everything he needed to pick the stupid lock. They were maddeningly simple locks and within a minute Rivaille was creeping down the castle's corridors, all senses on high alert for anyone that could see him.

He might have to drown them in their porridge if they did.

So focused was he, it was amazing and somewhat sat when the door to his right banged open and all-too familiar voices drifted through. Eyes snapped wide, but there was nowhere to hide and before he could change direction and haul ass away the short blonde, Arlert was it, turned and froze upon sight of him. He seemed confused, then lost and then decided to help. Rivaille wanted to puke. Jeager and Ackerman were behind him, Ackerman blinking blankly and Jeager giggling – although it was obvious he hadn't yet recognized his superior.

Then again, who would ever imagine him being caught dead in fucking panda pajamas?

Arlert was crouching at eye level, Rivaille glared, chin up and arms crossing over his chest. Arlert smiled and reached out a hand that Rivaille neatly stepped away from. The blonde's face fell slightly but he wasn't deterred, Jeager's snickers were louder – but he choked on them when Rivaille cast him a caustic glare.

"How did you get in here? Are you lost? Whose child are you?"

Attention back on Arlert, who spoke in a tone that was disgusting for its sweetness, the softness of one speaking to a rabid animal. Rivaille wanted to spit in his eye and kick him. Repeatedly.

"Arlert."

Rivaille jerked the stupid fucking hood from his head as he stepped forward, tone the same sharp command… but destroyed by the pre-pubescent squeak of his voice. Fuck but he should have never woken up today. Arlert seemed taken aback, flinching away from the menacing step forward Rivaille took and confusion swimming on his face – that asked how Rivaille knew him.

And they said this dumbass was intelligent – he didn't even _recognize_ him after that?!

"C-corporal?!" Jeager's voice cracked with disbelief, his green eyes large and round as saucers.

Rivaille glowered at all of them, Arlert's gaping expression, Ackerman's wide eyed stare and Jeager who looked near to pissing himself laughing or fleeing from the murderous expression. He clapped a hand over his mouth and Rivaille bristled. So much for fucking respect. He would make sure to triple training hours for the next… until he felt like returning them to normal.

"If you are quite done." Flat tone, again killed because it wasn't _his_ voice but some stupid fucking bratty-child voice.

Jeager snorted, tried to swallow it when Rivaille looked at him. Arlert was standing and shook his head at Jeager, Rivaille gave a nod – decided the matter closed and was about to leave when he was jerked from the ground by the back of the stupid pajamas. Rivaille let out a gasp, head throbbing from the quick motion.

"How the hell did a kid get in here?" Kirstein.

Grey eyes closed, anger seeming sapped out of him. Rivaille was annoyed, he was stuck in a child-body, he was confused and irritated and hung over. He just wanted this day done and over with and no one was put into place by glares from a child. Hanging limp in the grip, he was half shocked one of the idiot-trio hadn't spoken – but a glance showed they looked thunderstruck and the slightest shake of his head was answer enough for their actions.

The less that knew the better. There was more than one way to handle people after all.

"Hey, how old is this kid? He looks like a midget." Kirstein was going to die a slow, agonizing death.

When he was turned around, Kirstein jerked back, eyes flying wide at the sight of pearly liquid beading in large, wounded grey eyes. '_Yes, feel bad and put me the hell down, brat._' Kirstein didn't seem to know what to do, looking everywhere but Rivaille's face – he hadn't meant to make the kid cry. Rivaille squirmed, pouted out lips and gave a sniffle just to press the matter and Kirstein looked ready to hurl him away.

"P-put me d-down."

Ah, children had the perfect voices for bleeding-heart sympathy. He was dropped as though he burnt the idiot, Rivaille twisted, landed hard with a gasp when his knee struck the stone floor. Fucker. In hindsight, perhaps a less dramatic manipulation to get free would've been better.

"JEAN!" Jeager gasped, seeming shocked by Kirstein's actions.

Rivaille rolled his eyes, idiot should realize the fool doesn't know who he is – it was hardly surprising. For someone so intent on protecting their friends, he was oddly careless. Ah well, they were stupid brats. He shoved himself to his feet, ignoring the bickering that broke out with Arlelt trying to mediate. Their argument fizzled out when Ackerman muttered something and shot Kirstein a look. The two should just fuck so maybe the girl would pull her head out of Jeager's ass and Kirstein would get a clue. Rivaille was about to leave when his arm was grabbed and turned to pin a tired glare on Jeager, the boy let him go with a slight flinch and bit into his lip. Fuck he was tired of this day, ready for it to be over and done with – or to find somewhere to sleep. Stupid body didn't have the endurance his own did.

"E-erm… maybe we should go to the Commander?"

Huh, brilliant idea. Rivaille eyed Jeager suspiciously but shrugged, not saying anything and the teen nodded and stood, looking awkward before setting off toward Erwin's office. At least now if they ran into someone he was less likely to be assaulted. What was it with people and trying to touch someone? Rivaille shivered in distaste.

It was a silent walk, Jeager occasionally shooting him glances where he trotted, short of breath to keep up. At least the idiot hadn't offered to carry him. Rivaille might have hit him for his idiocy. The last thing he needed was for the whole damned compound to connect the dots – he would never make it through the petting and touching and holding if Kirstein and Hanji's reactions were anything to go by.

**~ * * I wish I had wings. Maybe someday you will. * * ~**

"… and I don't know where he is! He could be i_anywhere_/i!"

Hanji. She sounded distraught and Rivaille felt that bit more smug as they stood outside of Erwin's office. Still, he was exhausted, felt dazed and panting for breath while Jeager stood there awkwardly and shuffled his feet. Calming his breathing, Rivaille shot the boy a look and with a sheepish expression Jeager waved and trotted off to wherever, he didn't much care so long as he was gone.

Without knocking, Rivaille opened the door and walked inside. The conversation within immediately halted, Hanji with a gushed sigh of relief and Erwin with the slightest widening of eyes. He seemed somewhat shocked, reclined in his chair, laced fingers falling to rest on the arms. Rivaille hardly noticed as he padded across the room, blinking blearily and crawled his way into a speechless Erwin's lap. The man was tense, but he was warm and familiar – and the person Rivaille was closest to. It was nearly subconscious to go to him, though he originally intended that approach for conversation, it seemed other matters were more important. Such as cuddling up to the man's broad chest and closing his eyes. Warm and comfy. Hanji made a detestable noise halfway between a coo and an 'aww'.

"Told you I wasn't still drunk." The woman shot her tongue out at her superior who cast her a baleful look.

"This is… interesting… Rivaille, why are you on my lap?" Erwin's voice was the same as ever, steady and calm.

Rivaille sighed, the relief at not being spoken to like an idiot or with Hanji's gushing drained the tension from his body. He rubbed his face against Erwin's pressed shirt, tiny fingers curling around the straps of his 3DMG harness with an incoherent mumble. He was _tired_ ridiculously so, and jogging halfway across the castle hadn't helped with that. It was amazing how much stress such a ludicrous situation could bring.

Erwin sighed, cast a look at Hanji that asked her to leave without uttering a word and she was gone with a salute and a shit-eating grin. Now what was he supposed to do with a child-sized Rivaille curled up in his lap and clinging to him? It was ridiculously awkward, more because of who he knew the Corporal to be – and this was most certainly not, in any stretch of the imagination, normal. With a sigh, mind spinning a hundred miles a minute, Erwin raised a hand, sliding fingers through soft black hair. Awkward at first, it became rhythmic while the Commander pondered. What would they do about this? What would they tell everyone when the Corporal was gone and a child randomly shows in his place? How long would this last? How would they reverse it? Could they reverse it? What was he to do about having a Corporal now? What would this mean if Titans attacked? If Jeager lost control?

Now he had a headache. The blonde closed his eyes, took a deep breath, fingers curling in Rivaille soft hair subconsciously causing the man-child to shift, snuggle closer.

This was a very, very awkward situation indeed. Erwin decided to go with levity.

"I would imagine this has been quite an adventure."

Rivaille pulled his face back, expression the epitome of grump and hair mussed where Erwin's hand rested. He tried for a glare, shifted some more and huffed.

"It's fucking exhausting."

"Language." The incredulous look Erwin received was worth the ridiculousness of the comment and he smirked just so.

"You can't be serious." Rivaille deadpanned, already dropping his cheek back to Erwin's chest and dozing.

"I actually am. We will need a cover story for why you are here and who you are. I think I have just the thing, it would explain why everyone will find you familiar, with you're gone and why a child is in your place."

It wasn't a foolproof plan, but there wasn't much of a way to make it so. Some may see through it, but those (Arlert) would likely have figured the situation out anyway.

"Does anyone else know?"

He questioned, staring out of the window while petting Rivaille's hair. He wouldn't admit it, not aloud, but he quite enjoyed having the taciturn man so close… even if it wasn't in optimal circumstances. Rivaille yawned, peered at him through one eye, damning him to shut up and let him sleep.

"I don't see why everyone would need to know – and yes, Arlert, Ackerman and Jeager know. They _will_ keep their mouths shut though."

The threat was plain; the three would never be done with training and cleaning if they so much as thought about it too hard in another person's vicinity. Erwin shook his head, eyes dropping to the top of Rivaille's head.

"So what happens if you're stuck like this for a while? Seems to me we'll need to find you… alternate clothing…"

There was a growl against his chest, the firm press of Rivaille's face burrowing closer into his shirt. It was disgustingly endearing.

"Would you fucking let me sle-AH!"

Rivaille jerked back in shock, sentence cut and hand slapping against the ear Erwin just twisted, the glare he shot the blonde man did absolutely nothing because Erwin was looking down at him flatly.

"You're a child now, so watch your language. Unless of course you want the whole compound to know Humanity's Strongest is now even more child-sized."

The glare intensified, but after seeing it on the face of an adult – it looked ridiculously comical on a child and Erwin chuckled, tugging gently at Rivaille's hair.

"Take your nap then… although I must question why you chose my lap as the prime location.

Erwin mused and Rivaille dropped his face to his chest, uttering an annoying grunt.

"Shut up."

**~ * * Don't ever wish to be anything but what you are. * * ~**

Erwin worked for the next two hours – paperwork that never ended, although most were merely documentation of supplies, state of health for the Recon soldiers and the like – only two were actual patrol reports. The patrols were the easiest to work with, seeing as it was the squad leader's duty to put down the details and brief Erwin on events – all he had to do was double check, make notations and sign off. The entire time Rivaille was curled up on his lap, hardly shifting as he slept – probably deeper than he had in years (if there ever was a time he slept deeply). It was a moment the blonde would tuck away for later material to piss his Corporal off.

It was nearing noon, not that Erwin noticed. He found it relaxing… the soft breathing, the warm weight, and that silken hair to drag his fingers through lazily as he read (some hideously written) reports. So it came as a slight surprise when there was a knock at his door, followed by Hanji poking her head inside and biting down on her lip. Likely to keep from exclaiming and ruining the serenity in the office.

Instead she muffled a snort with her hand and beamed an annoying grin at Erwin.

"Just seeing if you planned on coming down for lunch, sir. Might look suspiciousss if both our Commander and Corporal are gone."

Before the man could even respond to the ridiculous statement Hanji winked and shut the door, practically skipping down to the mess hall. Erwin sighed and dropped his pen, he could wake Rivaille but this really was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he would be an idiot to waste it. So, Commander Erwin Smith of the Recon Corps adjusted his prized Corporal against this side, smirking as little arms wrapped around his neck, and strolled his way blank faced to the mess hall.

It was boisterous at lunch, everyone enjoying the brief reprieve form patrol duties, cleaning and/or training. Laughter echoed about the room, through the closed doors.

It was amazing how quickly silence could descend upon such a large group of people.

However, the great Commander of the Recon Corps strolling into lunch with as impassive an expression as ever with a panda-suit-clad child on his hip would do it. Eren choked on his soup, Armin sat rigid, eyes wide as saucers and Mikasa blinked rapidly in succession. Hanji tried not to explode with laughter and forced down sip after sip of water to cover the fucking grin on her face. Erwin met her eyes, adjusted Rivaille at his hip and the man-child grumbled, buried his face against Erwin's shoulder and was asleep again.

One could've heard a fly fart across the room it was so silent as the blonde took his seat, and offered the slightest quirk of lips to Hanji who coughed loudly to cover her laughter.

"Ohkay guys back to lunch…"

Erwin jostled Rivaille who blinked blearily, not bothering to rouse much – until of course he realized they weren't in Erwin's office anymore. The prickle of eyes on his back was enough to verify that. He tensed almost immediately, head turning to peer with drooping, sleepy eyes at the crowd of soldiers staring back with wide, confused eyes.

Oh fuck no he didn't.

Rivaille's head smacked heavily against Erwin's shoulder, but the man was prying him from his body. No. He wasn't going to fucking move now, no way in hell would he sit there and eat with all those brats staring at him trying to figure out who he was. Likely they had drawn the conclusion that whoever he was, he was a relative of Erwin's.

Idiots.

Erwin finally got the clinging arms away from him, gave Rivaille a flat look, and dropped him into the chair to his right. It was his normal chair – but his chin hardly came above the table. Rivaille scowled, rankled by the difference and crossed his arms as he sat back in the chair with a huff, eyes narrowed and glaring out over the stupid brats still staring, waiting for some form of explanation. Erwin stood, gestured to him with a hand.

Bastard – he was going to play this up as much as possible wasn't he?

"You all are probably wondering why there is a child here. He is a relative of Corporal Rivaille's, his mother is sick and I am watching over him until the Corporal's return. So he may be here for several days. I would ask you not to harass him…" Here a smirk just barely touched Erwin's lips. "He's somewhat shy."

Rivaille glared cold death at Erwin and Eren choked on his food at the table he sat at. Rivaille scowled at his plate, refusing to move or eat as the noise slowly picked up around him with Erwin re-took his chair. He tuned them all out, musing on when the fuck this would all be over. Those thoughts were interrupted quite rudely when, a pair of hands drug him into Erwin's lap – switched the place of their plates and began cutting the food into small bites.

Had the Commander lost his fucking mind?! Rivaille stared, didn't move, small hands clenching into fists. The hall was once again watching; equal parts amusement and curiosity – except the small group who knew who he was – they were staring with wide eyes and loose jaws. Dumbasses.

Erwin brought a fork to his mouth and Rivaille jerked his face away, leaning back against the blonde's chest. It would be easier to reach things with the elevation Erwin's lap provided – but no way in hell was he going to allow himself to be fed. Erwin frowned above him and sighed.

"You need to eat, Rivaille…"

"I can feed myself."

Erwin sighed at the snappish tone, he sounded disappointed and Rivaille couldn't help the grimace that briefly touched his face. Shit he was going to regret this. With a sigh he turned and grabbed the food from the fork, though he didn't look pleased about it at all, Erwin seemed happy enough to feed him. Hell, maybe he could get used to this – it was like having a personal servant.

At their table Eren leaned closer to Armin, voice a whisper and eyes still wide, transfixed and disbelieving that he hadn't somehow woken in an alternate dimension.

"This is very weird…"

Armin nodded mutely, casting equally perturbed looks to the table with Rivaille contentedly eating food supplied by Erwin – who had an unbelievably (well for him anyway) sappy look in his eyes.

The rest of the meal ended without further incident or psychological trauma and Rivaille sat back against Erwin, stomach oddly satisfied by the food. He blinked blearily, damn being a kid sucked – everything made him sleepy and when he was warm and comfortable and Erwin decided he needed to fucking cuddle and coddle him… it was so easy to give in.

"I need to take some blood samples to study, see if I can't find a way to reverse this."

Hanji was whispering even as the mess hall cleared and he felt Erwin nod. Rivaille didn't really give a shit what they did so long as he could stay so close to the comforting warmth. He twisted in Erwin's lap, hands balling fists into the blonde's shirt and eyes closing lazily.

"After I'm going into town with him to find clothing… the panda costume is cute and all but…"

It didn't need to be said that Rivaille's need for cleanliness would demand a change of clothing. Hanji giggled when the man-child groaned in disagreement and burrowed further against the Commander. Stupid idiot, couldn't they just take measurements and go and let him sleep? He wasn't at all looking forward to the possibility of fucking crowds of people who would coo and point and giggle and want to _touch_ him because adults had some freakish need to touch children like they were some damned pet or something.

Shit today was far, far too long.

**~ * * Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours. * * ~**

The trip to Hanji's lab was only marginally eventful. Rivaille despaired how ridiculously sensitive this younger body was. He sat on Erwin's lap – still – one hand gripped tightly around the man's thumb as he glowered at the needle penetrating his arm and filling a vial with blood. It hurt, and after the second one he was a bit dizzy. Hanji handed him cookies and at Rivaille's blank, uncomprehending expression, rolled her eyes and explained the sugar would help with the dizziness. He wasted no time in devouring them, and even swallowing back the disgustingly sweet juice cup she handed him after.

Now, now he was ready to sleep. Again. And sleep he did, tucked into Erwin's lap as the man went over paperwork. It was phenomenally peaceful and he couldn't help the occasional, contented sigh that escaped.

The reprieve was allowed to last for an hour and a half before Erwin roused him.

"Come on Rivaille, let's go into town now."

The grumbling didn't dissuade the Commander, who shook his head with a smile. Erwin was half-sad he would have to exchange child-Rivaille for the grouchy adult one – but perhaps, if this all went well, he would continue to exhibit this strange… attachment. Maybe the closeness wouldn't immediately return to the cold, professional distance of before.

He hoped not.

"Rivaille."

He said sternly, warmly – and unimpressed grey eyes opened to pout at him. Erwin brushed hair from his forehead and couldn't stop the brushing of lips against the soft, warm skin. Rivaille tensed and when Erwin pulled back, he noted the wide-eyed stare he was fixed with – the faint pink of a blush on the other's lips before Rivaille shook himself and fidgeted.

"Fine… let's go."

Erwin smiled at the agreement and Rivaille blushed profusely, averting his gaze from the affection in that look. It pulled him in, and he desperately didn't want to be pulled in. It was dangerous, he wouldn't be like this forever. His heart sank, stomach clenching as he wondered if Erwin would still want to touch him when he didn't look like a child anymore. It was unbearably nice to have the man's arms around him, and he smelt so good…

Rivaille shook his head and sighed, grasping uselessly for his trademark, icy mien as Erwin stood and carried them from the office.

~ ~ * éclater * ~ ~

The market was busy, people bustled about and Rivaille was somewhat overwhelmed where he trailed after Erwin. They found shoes first, because Rivaille was near bursting with energy after so much sleep –and food likely helped with that. Children's bodies were so weird.

The noises were distracting, though he'd been here countless times it was so much… different from this perspective. It was almost overwhelming and there was so much going on that drew his attention like a bug to firelight. It was annoying. He hadn't realized how engrossed he'd been in the surroundings, but when he looked up to ask Erwin something – the man was gone.

Panic struck through him like lightning and Rivaille stopped, eyes wide and heart pounding. People jostled him, some glancing down before seeing a child and going about their way. Most didn't bother him, but some offered smiles or curious glances at the clothing he wore. It wasn't them he was worried about though, nor was being alone really… only that they were in town and he knew all too well the sort of people who looked for children on their own. People he would have had no trouble with before, but this body held the strength of a child – and while he may sport a decent amount of it – it would be useless against that of an adult.

It was hard to breath, blood rushing to his head and everything so disorienting and loud and he hadn't the slightest idea where Erwin had gone. He trembled, shoulders quaking even as he cursed the damned body to calm the fuck down and get out of the way. He moved, ducked back against a wall and out of the throng of people – but it did little to comfort. The overwhelming sense of being i_alone_/i where danger could pop out at any moment had him nearly hyperventilating, hot moisture stinging his eyes.

Where was Erwin? Surely he'd notice Rivaille was gone and come look for him. Yes, of course he would. He wasn't stupid – he knew what could happen, so it would be best to stay here in one place and wait. So he crouched down, fingers digging into kneecaps and chewed viciously on his lip as he fought back the tears that kept building and building.

It was annoying, disgraceful – but reason took a backseat to the blaring alarms in his mind. After all, he was small – he would be so very hard to see here and it was getting later and later and Erwin would even more easily miss him then.

The first choked sob sent the building tears tumbling down his cheeks and Rivaille shoved his face against his knees and attempting to calm down.

Erwin was in his own state of panic, rushing through the crowd of people as quickly as he could while searching for Rivaille. How could he be so stupid? To just nonchalantly allow the little Corporal to follow him through a crowded fucking street like that? He was a child in body if not entirely in mind. Any number of things could happen and he was so very tiny – unbelievably so, it felt to Erwin. He himself wasn't thinking entirely rationally as he bumped into people without so much as a pardon, all the while fighting a losing battle to keep his face impassive, clear of the panic raging hell through his mind.

He told himself everything was okay, would be okay – that he would find Rivaille soon and the man-child would have choice words for him but all would be okay.

When he did find Rivaille, Erwin felt his heart give a violent lurch at the tiny little body tucked against a wall with face buried against knees and shoulders quaking. It wasn't at all okay, not at all what he imagined. He was there in a matter of seconds, crouching down and reaching out.

"Rivaille…" He breathed.

The worry choked whisper didn't have the chance to evolve into a sentence before Rivaille threw himself against Erwin, face buried against his shoulder, arms and legs wrapped as tightly about him as they could – knuckles white from the fierce grip. He was still trembling and, this close, Erwin could hear the hitch in his breath and felt the moisture of tears through his shirt. He covered the grimace, only just, hugging the small body close and shushing him quietly, raking fingers through his black hair.

"Forget clothes, we're going back to headquarters…"

He grumbled, voice rough as Rivaille nodded against him but showed no sign of loosening his grip. Erwin stood, still stroking soft black hair and quickly making his way out of town and back toward headquarters. There was no way he was going to talk Rivaille into continuing with the excursion, he refused to attempt it when his heart felt as though it were suffering some form of physical blow.

**~ * * And I'll never let you fall! * * ~**

By the time they reached headquarters, Rivaille still hadn't released his grip on Erwin, although he was no longer trembling or crying. Erwin was relieved – but the silence was still worrying, Rivaille wasn't one for bursts of emotion – disdained them if anything, which would only complicate the situation.

He rounded a corner, musing on how exactly to handle this without pissing the Corporal off, when he spotte Hanji speed-walking in his direction. She hesitated at the sight of Rivaille though, brows drawing low and mouth twisting in concern – her eyes begged answers to unspoken questions but Erwin merely shook his head. Now wasn't the time, never would likely be more appropriate. He quite valued all of his parts in-tact and Rivaille wouldn't be child-sized forever.

"Everything okay?" Hanji paused, whatever she was going to say was derailed by concern.

Erwin nodded, arms unconsciously tightening around Rivaille who shifted groggily before turning his face against Erwin's neck. Hanji smirked, eyes glinting and arms crossing.

"I can see that… anyway, I may know how he ended up like… well, that." She nodded to the figure.

"It would seem… my missing, experimental solution – somehow was ingested by the Corporal."

Her voice was low, eyes jerking left and right and all attempts to snicker were being bitten back as Erwin stared at her with raised eyebrows. Hanji shook her head, Rivaille didn't move and she wondered if he was asleep. Although she supposed the how didn't matter so much, seeing as it wasn't an intentional prank… well, so far as she could remember anyway.

"I had no idea what it would do… although to be honest, I never would have expected something like this. But I'm sure I can synthesize something to reverse it… or it may wear off. Who knows."

She shrugged as though it hardly mattered and turned to leave, waving cheerily before the Commander could blow a fuse or something equally unpleasant. Instead, he just watched her leave, tempted to smash his face into a wall. They should've known it would somehow involve _something_ of Hanji's. But for now, he didn't have time to think of that, he still needed to assure himself Rivaille was okay.

Erwin bypassed his office and headed straight for his room, attempting to put Rivaille on the bed but was met instead with an incredulous glare. Confusion lasted all of five seconds until it dawned on him that the Corporal, child-body or not, would consider being tossed onto a bed without bathing some heinous act against the cleaning gods or whatever. So he sighed, and set him on the small, worn sofa before crouching in front of him.

"You okay?" All he received was a stare and Erwin sighed.

"I know it would have been daunting… considering the circumstances. There's no need to be ashamed, Rivaille."

The man-child sighed, rubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hands. He looked exhausted again, but more… exhausted from the situation than legitimately sleepy.

"I'm fine…"

A mumble but Erwin nodded nonetheless, raked fingers through his dark hair and planted another kiss on his forehead. He really did not need to get into a habit of that. He would likely be punched in the face or suffer a knee to the gut for it when this was over with.

"How about a bath then?"

Rivaille perked up, eyes sparking as he nodded. Of course mentions of being clean(er) would catch his attention. Erwin chuckled and stood, heading for the door of the room.

"Where are you going?" Confusion, an undertone of panic.

"Thought I would grab some clothes from your room… see if any fit well enough for sleeping… unless of course you want to sleep in that."

Rivaille scowled but shook his head sharply and turned away. Erwin nodded, leaving the room quietly and making note to be quick as he could. Although Rivaille wouldn't admit it aloud, he preferred having Erwin nearby. It was like having some giant wall between him and everyone else – and when he was gone it was easier to remember just how fucking ridiculous the situation was and how much of a disadvantage it put him at. How vulnerable he was like this – and Rivaille _loathed_ being vulnerable.

Erwin was prompt returning, shirt in hand and Rivaille was silently grateful for his speed. He hopped from the couch and padded after the man, watching by the door as water gushed into the basin and Erwin checked the temperature several times. Steam slowly began to rise, along with the water level and Rivaille was already tugging off the shoes – to look up and find Erwin undressing. Pink struck his cheeks and he took a step back, the blonde frowned, glancing to him.

"We can share. Less water wasted that way."

Rivaille froze, contemplated it before hesitantly nodded and peeling to stupid panda suit off – though he disdained the thing, it was still folded and neatly set aside. Erwin slipped into the rising water first, adjusting the temperature before turning it off. It wasn't completely full, but with the added weight the level rose to look like more. Rivaille carefully climbed in, a much more tedious task than before and by the time he sat down in the steaming water, an unimpressed scowl lit his face.

Erwin chuckled and grabbed his shoulders, turning him so his back faced the blonde before urging him back. So the bastard was going to bathe him too? Well, if he wanted, no skin off Rivaille's back – and at least this time they were alone and not in front of a horde of people.

It was a silent, but pleasant process. Who knew having someone else massage soap into one's hair could be so relaxing? Rivaille released a pleased sigh, leaned into the massaging fingers and closed his eyes. He might have to insist they share bathing time (at least once a day) when this was over and done with. Erwin had fucking _magical_ fingers. However, there were limits – and while Erwin scrubbed at his own hair, Rivaille took to his skin with a sponge – intent on removing the annoying sensations of everyone that had touched him – accidentally and not – that day.

It was peaceful, in an odd way – although short lived before he was leaving the cooling water for fear of dirt clinging to him again and toweling off. Erwin wasn't far behind, and lingered in the bathroom to shave as Rivaille tugged the now oversized shirt over his head and clambered onto the bed to flop onto his stomach with a groan.

"Hopefully Hanji figures out how to fix this mess soon. Being a child sucks."

Erwin chuckled, smiling as he lay down next to Rivaille, fingers tugging through his hair. He looked thoughtful a moment.

"It isn't so bad… but it is strange, seeing you so… _needy_ after being such an ass for so long."

Rivaille scowled at him, eyes darting away as he huffed.

"I'm not needy. It isn't my fault you're overbearing."

Erwin hummed at the ill-tempered reply, before wrapping one arm about the small body and dragging Rivaille against his chest.

"Maybe so… but I don't mind. It's nice, being allowed to take care of you."

Rivaille fidgeted, unaccustomed to the contact – but he stilled soon enough, cheek resting atop Erwin's bent arm and one hand atop the other wrapped about him. It was warm, comfortable – filled with that safe feeling from before. The silence held so long Erwin thought Rivaille might be dozing, but another shuffle and grey eyes seeking his out with a question lingering in them destroyed the notion.

"When… this is over… it will be okay to do this again?"

He looked away equally as fast and Erwin couldn't quite stop the surprise from showing on his face. His silence lingered, and the longer it did the more tense Rivaille grew – finally he exhale, long and slow, lips grazing against the exposed neck.

"Yes, I think we should."

The tension melted away, as though it had never been, and Erwin could feel the smile Rivaille refused to show him against his arm, small though it may have been. It didn't take long for breathing to even out and Erwin basket in the leisure of it, content for the first time in a long time – but excited beneath it all. For the first time since this tiny version of Rivaille crawled into his lap, Erwin wasn't quietly despairing all of it ending. After all, it would be much nicer to hold that older body close, allow hands to explore where now they lingered in platonic comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thumbelina**

* * *

Erwin woke abruptly, head muddled and eyes bleary from sleep and an alien weight across his chest. It took a moment for him to gather his bearings, but when he did he glanced down to the head resting atop his chest, dark hair mussed and cheeks pink from the warmth, small lips were slightly parted and the childish face sent a pang of protectiveness and something warm and soft, shooting through him. Erwin almost forgot about Rivaille's situation – but looking it in the face brought home once more how very real this entire thing was.

Rivaille shifted and mumbled in his sleep and Erwin smiled as he brushed his hair back and looped an arm around the tiny body. A careful roll and he was able to deposit Rivaille into the pocket of warmth he left behind, quickly tucking blankets around the man-child as he slid from the bed.

What time was it? Surely it was after dinner and he was somewhat surprised they managed to sleep through it. He would have to dig something from the kitchens, because Rivaille was likely to wake hungry and he himself felt the stirrings of hunger in his stomach at the thought of food. With a final glance to the sleeping bundle in his bed, mostly to reassure himself that nothing would happen here in the safety of his own rooms – Erwin slipped out of the room.

Rivaille woke while Erwin was away, rolling over in the bed and hitting a cool patch that told him it was empty. Eyes flicked open, small slits as he looked for Erwin but found the room empty instead, with a grumble he turned over to sleep more – it was warm and comfortable and he didn't feel like getting up and moving.

He never managed sleep, because the door was opening and Erwin stepping through with covered plates that smelt delectable and he couldn't help but hum and sit up, stomach grumbling complaints at the lack of food. Erwin smiled at the mussed, sleepy look his usually put-together Corporal sported and set the plates down on a table.

"We missed dinner, so this isn't much but it's better than nothing."

Rivaille didn't care, so long as it was food. Regretfully, he slid from the bed, rubbing at his eyes with the palm of his hand and yawning widely as he climbed into a chair. The food wasn't fancy, it never was – but it was filling enough to be able to sleep again comfortably.

It was obscene how much he wanted to sleep now, he didn't remember being so tired when he was actually a child – but then, the circumstances were a far cry from the comfort of the present.

There was no Erwin back then.

"We'll go into town tomorrow to find you clothes, we do still need to do that – despite the catastrophe today was."

Rivaille blinked from his silent musings as he chewed a bite from the bread and nodded, though he wasn't looking forward to it – he would do near anything to avoid those stupid pajamas Hanji gifted him.

Erwin left with the plates and laundry when they were done, saying he would return soon and with a drowsy grumble Rivaille climbed back into the bed. He was asleep again before Erwin returned and slipped in next to him, hesitating only a second before curling the tiny body in an arm and dragging Rivaille against the warmth of his chest. He didn't wake and Erwin bit down a smirk when he only burrowed closer.

It was crazy how easy it was to sleep with another body in the bed, when normally he sat awake until the early hours completing paperwork, unless the day was particularly rigorous.

**~ * * Why, they are little! Just like me! * * ~**

Morning came bright and early and with a very grumpy Rivaille who kicked and threw his hands at Erwin to leave him alone and let him sleep before he rooted farther under the blankets. Erwin snickered, and was faced with a mussed head and a sharp, but sleepy, glare.

"It's cold, the sun isn't up and there is no training…"

Erwin rolled his eyes and jerked the blankets away, dragging an indignant noise from Rivaille.

"There's no sun because it's overcast. It will like rain today, so get up so we can go into town before the crowds really start and make it back before the rain."

Rivaille made a noise of contempt but slid from the bed and glared his way into the stupid panda pajamas and other morning ablutions. Erwin didn't hesitate before swinging the man-child onto his hip, and smartly kept his mouth shut when RIvaille dropped his head back to his shoulder and was asleep again before they made it to the mess hall.

Eyes once again turned to them and noise hushed, apparently it was too shocking a sight to see their _ruthless _Commander carrying a child for a single day of acclimation to be enough. Erwin ignored them and took his seat, the movement waking Rivaille who shot Hanji a sour expression when she snickered too loudly into her coffee.

Stupid bitch. It was her fault this was even happening… but he couldn't exactly complain about the attention Erwin seemed to have no qualms bestowing. If this lasted too long, Rivaille feared he would become lazy – but didn't stop the man from cutting his food into small pieces and allowing him to eat sitting in his lap yet again. Rivaille did scramble down and into the empty chair when he was done, sipping at a hot cup of tea clasped in both small hands as he ignored the glances, looks – and Hanji's fucking snickering.

Erwin was done eating soon enough and swept Rivaille back into his arms as he left the hall to rising noise, Hanji closely following them with a bounce in her step as they headed for the stables.

"So I've been looking into it and I think I might know, theoretically, how to change Levi back."

Erwin paused and Rivaille raised his head, but he looked at her distrustfully and Hanji sniffed.

"There's nothing to try yet but it's progress at least."

"That is good news."

Erwin set Rivaille down, and nodded to them as he set off to gather horse and tack. Rivaille stood, rubbing at the stallion's nose while Erwin tossed blanket and saddle over his back. Obviously he still smelt the same, or enough so, because the now-giant beast kept nudging him with its nose until he rubbed at the velvety head and ignored Hanji's prattle about how the original formula was supposed to somehow be related to Titans or some shit.

_Everything _came back to Titans with her.

Rivaille found himself lifted and placed into the saddle while Erwin bridled the stallion and climbed on behind him. Hanji waved them away with a big grin – as if they were going somewhere far away and not just into the fucking town. Rivaille scoffed and rolled his eyes, body bouncing where he sat as the horse picked up speed from trot to relaxed canter.

It seemed in no time that they were entering town, stabling the horse and preparing to leap in to the crowds. Erwin very nearly started walking, but the small hand in his tugged sharply at his fingers and he looked back to find Rivaille gazing past him with a scowl on his face, he only briefly made eye contact before looking away again and Erwin understood.

"It won't hurt you to ask for help, you know."

He whispered as he crouched down, ignored the glare and picked the Corporal up, it was a bit surprising how carefully he clung to Erwin, eyes fixed on the crowds distrustfully. Obviously yesterday's excursion made more of an impact than Erwin thought, and he unconsciously brushed his thumb against the small of Rivaille's back. The man-child in his arms almost immediately relaxed – which was surprising considering just who it was Erwin was holding, but the blonde couldn't keep the touch of a smirk from his lips.

"Stop gloating."

The whisper was a violent hiss in his ear and Erwin chuckled as he opened the door to a seamstress and walked in. Rivaille looked ready to run when the woman directed them to the clothing and kept gushing about how _adorable _he was. Cheh, adorable. She looked like a moldy cow in his opinion, but he kept his lips sealed and settled for leveling her with a blank, unimpressed look that the bitch obviously found unnerving.

Yes, yes move along – he wasn't something to gawk at and pet and touch.

Rivaille thought – after the fucking clothes fiasco – that it would be the end of this insanity of shopping. No. It wasn't. Erwin had other ideas apparently.

Rivaille rested in the Commander's arms, cheek atop his shoulder and expression foul, although he was beginning to grasp that Erwin seemed to have a soft-spot for children that Rivaille found absolutely hysterical. His fingers curled tighter in Erwin's shirt and he turned his face to press against the man's shoulder with a sigh.

"Where are we going now?"

"You'll see."

Fucking asshole. Rivaille grumbled and wiggled, being difficult – but sat up, curiosity lighting his eyes at the soft tinkle of a bell. When he looked around he was met with… toys? Seriously? What the hell was Erwin's problem? He may be in the body of a child but he was thirty fucking years old. Erwin set him down and told him to just look around, and gave him one of those _looks _that made Rivaille want to punch him. With a sigh, he resigned himself to picking out a toy… or something – and wandered off down the aisles. He still glanced back every so often, when he was in range, to make sure Erwin was still there and he was. Talking up the shop keep with polite smiles and nods.

At one point he was gone and Rivaille froze, frustration and anger coiling instantly in his stomach because it happened _again. _

"Haven't you found anything yet?"

Rivaille jerked around, gaze immediately shooting to Erwin who held a toothbrush and… was that bubble bath(?) in his hands. His brow was furrowed in thought and Rivaille huffed, rolling his eyes and grabbing the asshole's hand.

"No."

Erwin sighed, seeming a bit put out, and Rivaille bit at his lip but a moment before tugging his Commander along behind him and continuing to browse. He'd taken his sweet time before, hoping they would leave and he could worm out of this… whatever it was. But RIvaille found he didn't, and never really had, liked that look on Erwin's face or the tone in his voice.

They were down the bathing aisle and Rivaille wondered since when children needed so much… stuff to bathe with. His wandering stopped, however, when he caught a glimpse of something small and yellow; that turned out to be one of those stupid rubber duck things that kids made messes with in the bath. Rivaille grimaced, but didn't immediately move away from the stupid thing, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed as he mentally cursed himself being distracted by the stupid thing.

"Do you want it?"

Rivalle looked away, cheeks warming a pale pink as he huffed and crossed his arms.

"No. It's just some stupid duck."

Erwin didn't say anything as Rivaille walked off, stubbornly refusing to look at the duck and with a roll of his eyes, the Commander grabbed it. It was strange, having a child to do things for (even if that wasn't technically correct) and it made a small part of Erwin pine for the life he could have had; maybe, if he was a passive, lazy, shit (as Rivaille had so eloquently put it once). Although, he couldn't blame all of this on his love of children; Erwin really just enjoyed watching his Corporal squirm when faced with something that threatened that taciturn reputation.

Erwin was smiling as he rounded the corner of the next aisle and froze, silencing whatever comment he was going to make at the sight of Rivaille holding a teddy bear almost as large as him with light brown, almost golden fur and blue eyes. He held it at the arms, thumbs rubbing against the plush material it was made out of and a fascinated expression on his face.

Erwin thought he may not make it until Hanji found a way to reverse this. Something in his brain was going to break.

His approach was silent, but Rivaille stilled had the mind of a seasoned soldier if not the body, and sharp eyes turned to him as the bear was shoved back on the shelf. Erwin's face was blank as the face turned up to him.

"Keep the bear if you want it."

Rivaille scowled and opened his mouth.

"Yes, yes you don't need such silly things – but I insist. Get it."

He gestured with a hand and Rivaille huffed, but grabbed for the toy, dragging it to his body and keeping the ill-tempered expression. But Erwin was no fool and he'd known the Corporal long enough to catch the brief glimmer in his eyes.

"Shall we?"

With a nod they returned to the front, paying for the items and leaving. Rivaille was more than ready to be gone from the town and just hoped the rain held off until they were back within the walls of the castle.

**~ * * Take me home, please * * ~**

The rain held off until after lunch, but the lightning began to fall before they cleared the forest in between headquarters and the town. Hanji met them at the door, watching the darkening sky with a frown of worry – the weather looked to be turning bad, if the black, swirling clouds and lancing flares of blinding white lightning, followed by the rumbling growl of thunder were anything to go by.

Her worry was forgotten when she spotted a sleeping Rivaille curled into Erwin's side with a large teddy bear clutched to him. She had to clasp hands to her mouth to stifle the shriek and wished despairingly for something – anything – to catch the adorable moment. However long this lasted, and the scientist was so tempted to ensure it was prolonged, RIvaille was never going to live down his behavior while stuck in this child body.

"Any more progress?"

Erwin questioned Hanji softly as she helped him carry things back to his quarters – she chose not to remark on why they weren't being taken to the Corporal's room. The scientist shrugged to answer him, gaze flicking to the man-child in the Commander's arms.

"Not really, I'm trying to be careful so I don't make him younger instead – or too old. It's hard to make appropriate guesswork – and who knows? It could even just wear off with time."

She grinned deviously then and sing-song voiced the next portion.

"You knoowwwww,"

Erwin cast Hanji an unimpressed stare, he wasn't up for her antics at the moment – not if they were to make jabs at Rivaille's condition anyway.

"What?"

"There are rumors flying, even though you said that is Rivaille's cousin – they all think he's the Corporal's bastard child or something. Some of them are pretty outlandish and others sound like some nasty romance novel."

Erwin sighed, shoulders sagging – he should've known they wouldn't just take his explanation at face value. Not with the striking similarities and attitude (well sort of); of course they would be suspicious he wasn't merely covering for the man's discrepancies. Erwin wouldn't ever have to, although he kept the details he knew of Rivaille's past to himself, as did any others who knew (mainly Hanji and Mike) – but there was nothing Erwin would have to _lie _for him for.

He sighed. "Let them talk, they'll do so anyway and I am not of the right constitution to argue with hormonal teenagers and their romantic ideals."

He grimaced and Hanji cackled, causing Rivaille to jerk awake and glare balefully at her before plopping his head back down and grumbling about stupid annoying women. The bear was clutched tighter and Erwin smirked as he opened the door to his office and deposited Rivaille on the couch – everything else was put away and the Commander regretfully took a seat at his desk to begin paperwork.

"Anything else to report?"

Hanji shook her head and saluted before leaving the two to whatever they planned to do.

Rivaille was quiet for a time after she left but eventually wormed his way to the floor and vanished. He wanted out of these stupid pajamas – the sooner the better and once in proper trousers and a long sleeved shirt, he grabbed a book and made himself comfortable reading it while Erwin worked – already considering the stack he would have to plough through once he was officially back 'on the clock' so to speak.

It was quiet for a long time, nothing but the hard splatter of rain and growling thunder to disrupt the comfortable silence. Rivaille flipped another page, enjoying the rare chance to indulge in a favored pass time that wasn't cleaning.

Cleaning. Another thing he would have a mountain to overcome when he was back to normal. He sighed at the thought and Erwin glanced up from his work.

"Bored?"

Rivaille shook his head, resting his cheek on the plush bear's stomach and looking over at the blonde.

"Dreading the filth that's going to cover the castle by the time Hanji finds a solution."

Erwin smiled, shook his head and signed off another document with a flourish.

"Ah, perhaps it will not be too bad. I can always assign teams to keep it clean for now."

Rivaille made a noise, half nodding in consideration.

"The idiots would probably fuck it up though. Tch, they have shit standards for cleanliness.

Erwin chuckled and set down the paperwork, checking the time as rain continued to pour down and hummed thoughtfully.

"Shall we join them for dinner tonight?"

Rivaille shrugged and sat up, legs hanging from the side of the couch.

"Might as well. No point staying in here."

**~ * * And they live... happily ever after * * ~**

Rivaille returned to his book after dinner, the stares fewer than before but the whispers and scrutiny intensified. The idiots kept swiveling around, trying to find a better look at his face but he'd kept his head resting against Erwin's shoulder – and when at the table, the bodies there obscured him enough that the worry was minimal.

Not that the idiots would put two and two together – but he really didn't need a bunch of shit head adolescents whispering about a bastard child or some such shit. Who knew what kind of stupidity that would stir up? Especially when the child went away to never be seen again.

He shifted on the bear, biting back a yawn and curling tighter to the warmth. There was a fire going, but it was low and the rain cast a chill throughout the castle. Erwin was in the next room, and Rivaille could hear water. He shifted again, attempting to ignore the cold seeping in through his clothes – but this body was so much less… tempered than his own, so he wiggled off the couch and tip toed into Erwin's room – relieved when the door to the bathing room was open.

"Erwin?"

The man looked up from water he had swilled and piled high with bubbles and Rivaille could only stare at the sight, take in the smell of lavender that filled the room along with the steam before blinking slowly back to Erwin.

"What is that?"

The Commander smirked and flicked some of the bubbles.

"Bubble bath. Want to join me? It's likely much warmer than this dreary castle."

An arched brow, Rivaille huffed, eyes narrowing – but he didn't refuse; and when he slipped into the steaming water it was sweet, sweet relief. However, it wasn't peaceful because the blonde bastard immediately shoved his face into a pile of foam and Rivaille jerked back spluttering and scrubbing at his face while Erwin smiled, laughed – if softly and those damned eyes twinkled and glimmered with mischief.

"What the fuck?!"

Again his ear was pinched and Rivaille whimpered at the sharp pain, eyes squeezing and watering from the force of the twist and Erwin suddenly looked far too stern to be sitting naked in a tub of bubbles.

"Language, Levi."

Rivaille rolled his eyes but sighed, still rubbing at his ear and pouting profusely up at the blonde man. Why was he even bothering with something so stupid? Erwin was ridiculous – but maybe he thought he could correct Rivaille's mouth now and it would stick when things were normal. HAH! He could only hope.

Erwin smile in the next moment and Rivaille blinked, confused until the rubber duck he recalled from the store earlier, was used to squirt water in his face. He jerked and spluttered, pouted but another was offered to him and he grinned before diving into the bubbles. Erwin stretched out a leg, looking for him but Rivaille wiggled himself around (well, for the most part) and dodged. He managed to squirt Erwin in the face and let a giggle slip at the image that made until he bit down the sound, realizing what he was doing, and red-faced – proceeded to dunk Erwin's head in bubbles as he snickered at his taciturn child-Corporal.

"Shut up."

The grumbled was ignored and the ducks set aside – water that had flown to the floor ignored as Rivaille ran tiny fingers through the thin blonde of Erwin's hair and mussed it into mohawks and other ridiculous shapes with the suds.

It was… peaceful, cathartic and Rivaille found himself not caring about maintaining dignity and pride and any sort of aloof disposition. Not when there was warmth bubbling in his stomach that had nothing to do with the water temperature, and felt so oddly like _affection _and _happiness _that he was almost terrified to observe it too closely, lest he lose it.

Erwin grabbed his tiny hands, turned them up to face him and tutted with a shake of his head.

"You're wrinkling. I think we've been in long enough – and the water is beginning to chill."

Rivaille checked his hands and grimaced at their state before nodding.

"Yeah, too much longer and I'll look like those awful prune things that are so common."

A shiver of disgust and he followed Erwin out, nearly collapsed when a towel that was three times his size was dropped atop his head. Erwin grinned at him and Rivaille felt heat swarm his cheeks as he offered a tentative smile back. He wasn't the only one succumbing to this situation and that fact was enough to loosen the tight shackles that were his reservations.

Once dry and clothed, Rivaille returned to the sofa and his bear (that he'd mentally dubbed Commander – fucking stupid as it was) and Erwin was right behind him, blanket in hand and draping it over his shoulders. He didn't sit, though, and Rivaille looked up at him in question.

"I assumed you would be done with work for the night."

A stated question and Erwin shook his head, tugging the blanket up onto those small, small shoulders.

"No, but I was going to make hot chocolate."

Rivaille perked up at this, eyes glittering as his lips parted in an 'o'.

"With marshmallows?"

Erwin bit back the huge grin and the urge to wrap Rivaille up in his arms and never let him go again to nod, brush fingers through that silken – if damp – hair and leave. Rivaille snuggled down against Commander while Erwin was gone, blanket pulled up to his nose and body pillowed by the plush toy that was more beside than directly beneath him. Knees were tucked to chest and hands balled into the soft fabric of the blanket – but again, Erwin was prompt in this as he was in anything.

The mug was warm in his hands, a second pleasant reprieve from the chill in the room as he sat up. Erwin reclined next to him, head falling back against the worn furniture and legs stretching out – impossibly long – in front of him. Rivaille shifted, drug his bear with him as he curled up against the Commander's side and sipped at the delectable liquid.

He loved hot chocolate, though he wasn't much of a fan of sweet things – there was simply something that warmed the soul when drinking it. It reminded him of cold, winter nights when he was a child, before tragedy struck.

Having a body, strong and large and _safe _to cuddle against only made the sense of nostalgia worse.

The cup paused, halfway to his lips and Rivaille sighed, Erwin was languidly running fingers through his hair – gaze focused to the ceiling, but it fell at the tired noise.

"Sleepy?"

Rivaille shook his head, lips pursed in thought as he shifted nervously against Erwin and considered holding his silence… but… He sighed, shifted farther and crawled into Erwin's lap – careful of his mug and pulled Commander into his vacated spot. Erwin didn't hesitate this time, already accustomed (and perhaps too quickly) to the idea of Rivaille wanting to touch anyone – much less snuggle.

"Just remembering. Drinking this, in this weather – reminds me of something my mother would do."

He shook his head, scoffed at himself before sipping at the hot chocolate again.

Erwin was silent for a moment, fingers carding through Rivaille's hair as he leaned against the blonde's chest. The silence was comfortable again, understanding without words – but such things were relatively expected after the twenty something years working together.

"It is… nostalgic for myself as well."

Rivaille hummed at the admission, understanding the leveling of ground that was done yet again – as it was in the bath. Erwin pulled the blanket over them, sifted until his legs rested on the length of the couch and empty mugs set on the table, Rivaille's bear tucked between him and the back of the couch. Peaceful. Something that was so strange in the midst of this war they fought – but it was a reprieve he hadn't realized he needed.

His eyes were drooping before he really had time to consider being sleepy or not – the comfort, warmth, lulling rhythm of rainfall; it was like a cocoon separating this little snippet of time from reality that he chose not to question (for once) and merely accept.

Rivaille was asleep again when Erwin brushed his lips across his forehead, brows furrowed from whatever dream he'd fallen into.

* * *

**Notes: **Written (though I hadn't originally planned to) as bribe answer from Hope Loneheart in exchange for stuff in LeviThumb... go read that btw it's fucking adorable *A* and Fairy Levi is unf ufnunfunf

Dunno if this is as tooth rottingly fluffy as the first part butttt w/e here it es.


End file.
